The Power Within Us
by Li-Chan129
Summary: (Shogun-Steel AU, No more OCs.) 12 fighters are gifted with powers to defeat the darkness that is soon to come. 2 soldiers from each element; Fire, water, earth, air, light and dark will be the ones. Will they be able to guide the world through the darkness? Or will they be consumed by it? 1000 views! Thank you!
1. Prolouge

_**Among the ones who possess the golden marks of the heavens,**_

_**Twelve of them shall be the light,**_

_**For the great darkness will arise.**_

_**The twelve must guide the world**_

_**Through the darkness**_

_**So the world will be lightened up**_

_**Once again.**_

* * *

Psychatric Fighters(PF)- Anyone born with a golden mark around their necks have powers. When they are strong enough and wish to battle, they register to PFA(Psychatric Fighters Association) and recieve a necklace with the pendant. As they battle and get stronger, their rank goes up and pendant changes. Depending on their pendant, they can enter specific areas that PFA built.

Pendants- They are made with four different materials: Bronze, silver, gold and platinum. Depending on the rank of the owner, the pendants change. When the fighter first registers, they recieve a bronze pendant. When 200 battle are won, the pendant changes to silver. When 600 battles are won, it changes to gold. When battle records read 1000 wins, pendant changes to platinum. The PFs can enter areas that are below or same as their pendant color.

Areas- There are special areas that PFA built. It's like a special community for fighters who have meet the requirements or are above. Fighters can relax, train and spar in the areas.

Marks: Most people are born with marks around their neck. That determines the power that the person will develope. One more appear later(about 4 years later after birth) on their left wrist which can create anything they wish(except for money). Most register to be a fighter while others just live their life.

Psychic-Battle: All the fighters battle in official/unofficial battles. In official ones, they are showered with special liquid(which does not get them wet) that halves the psychic damage done to them since they don't want any corpses. There are three ways to win: Knock out, stadium out or time. Knock out is when the opponent faints and is unable to battle. Stadium out is for special ones where fighters battle in a ring. If one goes out of the stadium, he/she is out. Time is special also. There are a few battles where there is limited time and if none is knocked out in time, one with less stamina(it's shown through a screen) loses.

Pendant-hunters: Since every pendants are made with real elements, there are group of people who steal pendants and sell them. They are usually in silver areas and higher, since they cost much more than bronze. They are usually in small groups, hiding in dark alleys.

* * *

**Heyo, it's Li-Chan :3 I'm back with a new story after what, weeks of semi-hiatus? Well, I'm in high-school now and such so I have no time to visit this site...**

**Pfft, whatever. It's important that I am back with a Shogun-Steel based AU story and I need 4 OCs! Two for earth and two for light! PM only!**

**Buuuut before submitting, answer this question on review then go to my profile for the OC form!**

**So there will be 6 elements in this story, which are fire, water, air, earth, dark and light. Since one from dark and wind are OCs, I'll exclude them from the question.**

_**I already have 2 fire, 2 water, 1 dark and 1 wind fighters planned out. Who do you think they are? Rememer, this is Shogun-Steel AU!**_


	2. Fire vs Fire

**Hi! I just got a teensy bit of time left before I fall asleep, so I just decided to upload this chapter, which I wrote a week ago! **

**By the way, I just need ONE MORE OC for the earth element :3 Answer the question in the first chapter and PM me! The form's on my bio!**

**A/N: I do not own any characters and OCs except for mine. I only own the storyline.**

* * *

Zero's flame-shaped mark and his silver pendant around his neck glistened in the bright stadium light. His opponent, Shinobu, smirked as kunai knives formed in his hands, burning with intense orange fire. Zero smirked as well and formed a long sword, its blade golden and also burning with red and black fire. Both charged at each other at the same time, sounds of kunai knives clashing with a sword echoing through the stadium. Shinobu's light green eyes narrowed as he threw some knives at his rival and immediately formed more. Zero blocked the knives easily, but gasped when huge amounts were flying towards him. He managed to block most of them and dodged the others: Only to find his rival gone. Still in the air, he looked around the stadium but did not see the sandy-haired boy smashing his katana down to himself. Both crashed to the ground, and the crowd went wild.

Kite watched the two fire-battlers in the waiting area with his laptop perched on his lap as always. Eight sat next to him, munching his caramel popcorn as he watched them battle also. The brothers' battle was next after Zero and Shinobu's and the little blue-hair couldn't wait for it. He could finally show every bit of power he had, and show that he was strong like his brother. Although there was little chance that he could win, he was still going to battle with his full power. He was about to chew into another handful of his popcorn when his brother's hand stopped him.

"Eh?"  
"Our match is next Eight. You might get a stomach ache during the battle."  
"Aw, okay."

Eight put his popcorn on a stray chair nearby and sat down again. He watched the monitor silently as he leaned against his brother.

* * *

"Hey Shinobu!"  
"Yeah?"  
"You've gotten stronger!"

Zero panted as Shinobu smirked and nodded. The sandy-haired boy was tired as well, breathing heavily. Both of them knew that the next attack woild decide the winner and they got ready for it. Shinobu formed his favorite weapon: A short katana with red blade. Zero smirked and he formed his weapon as well: Long and thin samurai-like sword with golden blade. Both narrowed their eyes and charged, their weapons burning with blazing red fire. Both weapons clashed, which caused a cloud of smoke to form. Everyone coughed and protected their eyes until the cloud disappeared. On the floor, Shinobu laid, sprawled on the floor. Zero barely stood, holding on to his long sword.

"IT'S BEEN DECIDED! ZERO KUROGANE WILL BE MOVING ON TO THE FOUR-WAY BATTLE FINALE!"

The crowd cheered as Zero stood up warily and waved his hand. Shinobu sat up, and smiled up at his rival. Zero saw him and offered Shinobu a hand, who took it and stood up. Both smiled and waved to the crowd, the crowd cheering for both great battlers.

* * *

**So, how was it? R&amp;R!**


	3. Brothers and a Lover

**You didn't think I would update this fast huh? :D**

**Oh and since I got every OC, I'll reveal the answers! The fires, like you saw in the last chapter, are Shinobu and Zero. Waters are Kite and Eight(lot of you got this!), Dark is Sakyo and an OC, wind is Takanosuke and my OC, and the rest are OCs! I know Ren isn't included.. I kinda forgot about her while I was planning the whole story out. Now I'll do the disclaimers and let you read it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OCs or characters who belong to their rightful owner. I only own my OC and the storyline.**

* * *

Kite stood up from the bench, closing his blue mini-laptop. He placed it on a small table nearby his bench and waited for Eight to wash his hands to get rid of the sticky feeling he had on his hands because of the caramel popcorn. Eight scrubbed his small hands with the hand soap placed on the sink in the little bathroom they had, washed it off, dried them and ran out to his brother. Kite opened the door, and held it until Eight walked out. While trotting down the hallway, both of them saw a girl with porcelain-colored skin, hair of platinum blond with hot pink streaks. She was staring down at her feet, until her turquoise-colored eyes met Kite's. She smiled and walked up to him. Her silver pendant and silver crescent moon shaped marks on her neck and wrist shimmered in the light.

"Hey Kite."

"Oh, hey Alina."

Alina had a slight tint of red on her cheeks, hidden by the make up she had on. Thankfully, Kite didn't notice it. Alina had a crush on Kite for a while, but never found a great timing to confess. And even if she did, Kite could reject her and that was the last thing she wanted to hear fro the genius brunette.

"Good luck on your match, both of you. Okay?"

"Thanks."

"Heh, I'm going full power on big bro!"

Alina smiled down at Eight and patted his hair. She bid both of them good luck again and decided to leave when she heard a loud voice. All three turned to see a blue haired boy, with indigo-colored marks on his face, wearing a purple shirt with jeans and long red finger-less gloves on. He also had a sliver pendant on his neck, dark silver flame marks on his wrist and neck. He came running towards the three while waving his arms sideways.

"Ooooi! Big bro! Eight!"

"It's Ryuu-nii!"

Eight brightened up to see his adoptive brother. The little bluenette ran over to the older bluenette and hugged him tightly. Kite seemed to be a bit jealous but Ryuu was still his brother. He sighed and walked over to Ryuu with Alina following him. Ryuu noticed that Kite was looking down at him so he smiled and stood up while carrying Eight over his shoulders.

"Your match's next, right bro?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck on that. I trained with Eight couple of times and he's gotten strong."

"Oh?"

"Yeup. Oh, hey Alina."

"Hey Ryuu."

Ryuu also bid them good luck and walked back to his waiting area after letting Eight down. He had participated in the tournament and advanced into the finals earlier. Sakyo got in after that, then Zero. The last semi-final battle was him versus Eight, which lit a fire to the brothers' fighting spirit.

"Oh, you guys should get going. I'll be in the crowd cheering for you! Good luck!"

Alina ran out to the crowd, waving to them until she couldn't see them anymore. Kite looked to the entrance to the stadium, and held Eight's hand to walk out to the stadium. Both stepped into the semi-dark hallway, and heard the crowd screaming when they stepped into the bright light.

"THERE THEY ARE LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! THE FAMOUS UNA-BARA-BROTHERS!"

The DJ screamed, making the crowd go wilder. Letting go of each other's hand, they walked to the opposite sides of the arena. Kite pushed his glasses up, and his golden-scale like mark on his wrist glowed brightly. His weapon glowed bright blue until it was fully summoned to reveal itself: A long light-blue chain scythe. Eight also summoned his weapon as well: A bright blue bow able to shoot 8 arrows at the same time.

"OKAY, SEEMS LIKE THE FIGHTERS ARE READY! 3! 2! 1! GO!"

* * *

**CLIFFY!**

**I introduced GoldenAngel999 and RyuuBLForever's OC :) I'm not telling what their powers are! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! *cough***


	4. The Final Round

**HEY! LI-CHAN IS HERE!**

**I took 3 quizzes yesterday and stayed up until 1:40 in the morning. I'm still soooooo tired... And to relieve my tiredness and stress, I'm writing Ch.3!**

**Disclaimers: I don't any characters except for my OC, Ryua. I only own the plot line.**

* * *

"I can't believe that you didn't save a spot for me."

A girl about 15 with long forest green hair and blue eyes looked up at her friend from her spot on a chair. She wasn't a participant, but she had entered the waiting area in secrecy like Alina. Her friend, surprisingly Sakyo, looked down at her while summoning back his golden lance. His fang-shaped mark glowed golden until the lance returned. He shot her his smirk and sat down on a couch. The girl frowned and scooted her chair close to him and crossed her arms. Sakyo ignored her and shifted his gaze to the TV screen. Eight and Kite were just stepping on to the stage.

"Hey, are you-"

"Gold rankers weren't allowed to enter. Read the rules, Jasmine."

"Oh."

Jasmine muttered an "okay" before also shifting her gaze to the TV screen. When the crowd cheered, she frowned and lowered the volume on the TV. It was apparently pretty loud for both of them, because Sakyo was about to reach for the remote. He didn't say anything and looked at the screen again. Jasmine sighed at her friend, and leaned into the chair more.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Four blue arrows shot towards Kite, who easily blocked it with a wall of ice, which was originally wall of water he had frozen in mere seconds. The arrows were stuck, and Eight ticked slightly in annoyance. He knew that his brother was good with defending and attacking at the same time, but fighting and knowing were different. Kite shattered the wall of ice and smirked at his brother.

"Not enough to beat me, Eight."

Kite attacked this time, swinging his long chain scythe. Eight dodged it, but did not see that Kite had swung up, twisting his directions. He barely dodged it, a fabric of his orange-white jacket sacrificed. The scythe pierced into the ground, but Kite took it out with no problem. He swung it again, freely changing the directions. Eight had a hard time dodging it, and lots of stamina were drained out. Eight's health monitor on the screen had come down to half, the color changing to yellow.

"What's wrong? I thought you were going to beat me."

"I will!"

Eight shot arrows, seven this time, which Kite had blocked with his chains. They were all reflected and landed around the stadium. One headed for Eight, which he dodged. Eight continued to shoot, seven at a time. Kite smirked and blocked all of them until he realized something. Eight knew that he was going to block all, so he was using them as a distraction. Kite looked up to find Eight with a new weapon, a short katana, heading down to him. Kite narrowed his eyes and his scale-like mark on his neck glowed. Suddenly, a bubble, filled with water, covered Eight. His eyes widened, and almost gasped. Kite sighed and moved the bubble to the outer area of the stage, where Eight would be considered lost if he fell. He lowered the bubble and it popped from a centimeter above the ground. Eight received a waterfall of water until he coughed and pouted. The DJ and the crowd weren't saying anything, until Kite sent the DJ a glance.

"W-Well, the winner is... Kite Unabara!"

The crowd yelled loudly after the DJ, which included Alina. She shouted a loud "YEAH!" clear enough for Kite to hear. And she was in the front row, so it was easy for Kite to notice her. He shot her a smile before heading off to Eight. The fangirls near her and Alina all blushed, and some argued, but Alina remained silent. Her whole face was red, and she hid her face in her hands.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting."

Jasmine muttered before stretching. Sakyo thought that Kite was being too soft to Eight, and was dissatisfied with it. When he heard Ryuu's hurried footsteps and a "HEY, EIGHT!", he opened the door and stepped out to meet the three Unabaras. Eight was wrapped in a big fluffy towel given to him by one of the workers.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I didn't get hurt or anything."

Ryuu placed his hand on Eight's towel and smiled down at him. Eight smiled back cutely, making Ryuu get a slight nosebleed. Eight got surprised and looked to Kite, who had blocked his nose to prevent blood from leaking.

"Ah, are you guys fine?!"

"Y-Yeah, don't worry about-"

"Idiots..."

Kite's sentence was cut off by Sakyo, who had crossed his arms. Kite narrowed his eyes at the red-haired boy, growling softly. Ryuu looked between his brother and Sakyo, while also blocking his nose.

"You were too soft on your brother."

"I'm not like someone who makes cuts on his sister."

Sakyo narrowed his eyes and was about to summon his lance but realized that the final was soon and stopped. He shot a glare before entering the room to get prepared. Kite grunted before he led both his brothers to his waiting room. He took tissues out from a tissue box and wiped the blood from his nose which had stopped. Ryuu did so too, and threw the now red tissue paper out.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"We just hate each other."

Kite threw his out too, and washed his hands. Ryuu shrugged and took off his gloves to wash his hands too.

"So bro, ready for the final round."

"Perfectly ready. Do me a favor Ryuu, hold off Zero. I want to settle the score with Sakyo."

"Ugh, fine."

"Thanks."

* * *

"NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! THE FINAL ROUND!"

The crowd was unbridled. The screams were louder, the fanboys and fangirls cheered with the loudest voice they could make. Alina screamed out Kite's name from her seat the loudest. The four fighters stepped on to the stage, only Zero and Ryuu waving to them. Kite just shot a glance to Alina's row and Sakyo just stared ahead. The four each got into their areas and summoned their weapons. Sakyo summoned his long golden lance, Kite summoned his chain scythe. Zero summoned his samurai sword and Ryuu summoned his blue short sword. All the smiles were erased from their faces,only seriousness left in them.

"OKAY, ARE YOU READY?! 3! 2! 1! GO- NOW!"

All four headed towards each other, swinging their weapons.

* * *

**Them** ** cliffys :) Sakyo's sister was mentioned in the chapter today huh? She'll be a passing character though, and appear when Ryua is introduced. Ooops! Spoilers!**


	5. The Winner

**No author's notice :D**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any characters except for mine. I also own the plotline.**

* * *

The four weapons were interlocked with each other. Zero's samurai sword was blocked by Ryuu's short sword, Kite's chain scythe was wrapped around Sakyo's golden lance, which was inches away from Zero. The two Unabaras exchanged a glance before pushing their chosen opponent to opposite sides of the stage. Kite created a wall, made of ice which divided the stage into half. The crowd and the DJ could see both groups, but the four fighters could not.

"Aw, what?!"

"So he decided to do this, huh. Hey Zero!"

"Yeah?"

"Come at me with all your power. Let me see how strong you are."

"Heh, fine!"

Zero smirked and dashed towards Ryuu, his sword ready any time. Ryuu got into position and when Zero swung, he dodged to the side easily and with incredible amount of power, pinned Zero's weapon to the ground with his feet. Zero was surprised and tried to take it out, only to fail. Ryuu smirked and swung his sword, which Zero barely dodged. The ravenette continued to maneuver all the attacks before he got a chance to summon back his sword and form it again. Everything came back to the starting point for the fire and dark fighters, but on the other side was a whole different story.

"Tch!"

"OH! The fighters are neck on neck! Will they be able to finish in time?!"

Ignoring the DJ's last statment, Sakyo swung his golden lance but it struck Kite's thick ice wall, and created a small crack. Not missing a beat, the brunette swung his chain scythe. Sakyo barely dodged it, taking his lance out just in time. Kite growled softly and twisted the chain which cut Sakyo's cheek slightly. Blood started to ooze out but Sakyo didn't seem to care about it; That only fueled him even more. His lance attacks were sharper and faster, which had cut Kite's skin as well. His forehead started to bleed and blood disturbed his vision, which annoyed Kite greatly. Using his power while dodging the attacks, he washed away the blood and attacked. He saw that if he timed right, he could wrap his chains around Sakyo and actually throw him out of the stadium.

'It's a perfect plan... I just have to time this right.'

He watched and waited fir the perfect moment which came soon. Sakyo had missed his attack and stumbled slightly. Kite saw it and quickly threw his chain and like he planned, Sakyo was wrapped around in his blue chains. Sakyo seemed surprised by that and struggled against his bindings but he was too late; Kite swung his chain with all the strength he had. With a loud crack, Sakyo went through the ice wall and to the other half of the ring. It seemed to Kite that he would actually win against Sakyo today, but unfortunately for him, Zero and Ryuu were tangled up in a sword fight in the direction that Sakyo was heading to.

"You've gotten- Huh?"

"EH?! SAKYO?!"

And the three collided. The crowd and the DJ gasped as the three were pushed back to the edge but they didn't fall off. Zero and Ryuu groaned as Sakyo was on top of them, trying to sit up.

"Miscalculation... Haa-"

"You are going to pay for thi-"

"TIME'S UP!"

"Huh?"

The timer on the screen turned to 0. All four were dazed as the crowd cheered, anticipating for the winner's name to flash on the screen.

"This was a timed one?!"

Ryuu exclaimed, and ran up to one of the workers nearby. They had a talk, with Ryuu's loud voice yelling something like "But it wasn't mentioned!" and "But-!" Kite sighed in slight embarrassment as Sakyo grumbled while summoning back his lance. Zero was still dazed and had no idea why the DJ didn't mention it... Or was he too busy to hear the words?

"Oh yeah, we got the winner baby! The golden trophy will be given tooooooooooo...! Kite Unabara!"

"Wait, me?!"

Kite was fazed out, and checked the huge monitor. Of course, his health was about 1/3 of the way down and the rest had decreased to about half. He won alright. In a way that he didn't expect to win. When the DJ came down from his platform to hand Kite his trophy, he almost dropped it.

"Well here's Kite Unabara!"

"Yeah, go Kite!"

Alina cheered as loud as she could for her crush. He was perfect for her, all right.

* * *

"Big bro! Congrats!"

Eight hugged Kite's leg as he smiled with delight. Kite chuckled and crouched down to embrace Eight in a brotherly hug. With a disgusted face, Sakyo quietly returned to his waiting area to see Jasmine smirking at him.

"You were thrown by _that_ guy?"

"Shut up."

Sakyo washed his face ti remove the blood stains and dried his face with a towel. He then walked out the door, just to find Tsubasa and Ryusei standing outside with their back to the door.

"Hm?"

"Ah, Sakyo!"

Tsubasa turned around and smiled at the young Dragon Emperor. He gave a questioning look, as to why the current and the former directors of PFA were here. Tsubasa caught it, and with the smiled planted on to his face, he continued.

"I came here to see all of you with Mr. Hagane here. I also need to see Alina and Jasmine. Including Takanosuke- Hm? Where is he?"

"He's with my sister and Ryua."

"Oh yes. Ms. Asahina is also needed. Will you find them and come to PFA?"

"Why should I?"

"Because Ryuga would be proud of you if you do."

Sakyo flinched and muttered something like "sly eagle". He nodded slowly, and motioned for Jasmine to get out. Kite had decided to get Alina, and the group, minus the directors, decided to wait by the entrance of the stadium.

"Oi, Alina-!"

"Eh? Kite?"

"I need you to come with me."

"To where?"

"I'll explain everything soon. Come on."

* * *

Back at the PFA, the directors along with Hikaru and Madoka were looking concerned. On the table lay couple of pictures, all of Zero and his friends. However, one was unfamiliar. The boy looked about 17, his ginger colored hair coming down to his shoulders and his blue-white eyes were standing out.

"How could you forget about Lucas-kun?!"

Madoka shouted, and Tsubasa hung his head. He forgot to tell Zero and the other about Lucas, one of the people he needed to see. Unfortunately, they couldn't contact them for some reason.

"Haa... Wait. Can't we contact Ryua about Lucas?"

Hikaru chimed up, and the others brightened up. They immediately turned on the computer on Tsubasa's desk and called Ryua for a videochat, which was answered by Takanosuke.

"Oh, hey director!"

"Oh, there you are Takanosuke. How are you?"

"I'm doing great here!"

"Good to hear that. Is Ryua or Jin there?"

"Nah. They both went down to the village."

"Oh, and in that case please tell Sakyo and the others-"

"Sakyo's coming?!"

"Yes he is. Please tell him and the others to look for a guy named Lucas also. I'll send you a picture of him."

"Ah, okay! See ya!"

The screen turned black to signal that Takanosuke logged off. Tsubasa sighed and sent a picture of Lucas quickly, and slumped.

"That went well."

"Yes, but what matters more is after they meet."

Ryusei turned to another screen on the wall. It was a picture of stone tablets, only few of its ancient letter legible.

"The adults have to sit back again..."

* * *

**I-I made it...! *cough* Head aches cannot stop me...!**

**Oh and by the way, Ryusei is Ryo. I felt like some of you might've not watched the original(Japanese) ver. of MFBB.**

**Well, night people!**


	6. Finding the Wind-Fighters

**NO SCHOOL! SO HAPPY :D**

**And a Happy New Year to** **my readers who are celebrating Rosh Hashana!**

**Disclaimers: I only own my OCs and the plot line. I don'y own anything else!**

* * *

It had been two days since the gang had been in the mountains where Ryua and the other two were supposed to be living in. Everyone were tired, dirty, annoyed and hungry. Sakyo, who was the only one that knew the path, was leading them as fast as he could. If he was by himself, he would've reached it by midday. However, there were 8 people for him to lead, and one was a little child. The group rested to freshen up often and etc.

"When are we there?"

"Maybe if you hadn't stopped to play with your brother, we wouldn't have been here for two days."

"So. True."

After Sakyo and Jasmine's remark, Ryuu shut his mouth. The group tried to move faster, but hunger held them back. They only had been eating fruits, edible roots and some snacks that Eight had packed. The snacks ran out pretty fast, there weren't enough edible fruits and some refused the roots and stuff. All the group wanted now, was the cabin to show up and some food.

"Hey-! Sakyo-! Guys-!"

And there wish was granted. From few feet away, the blonde boy stood, waving his arms and smiling. Zero, Ryuu and Jasmine ran to him to get some food. The others followed casually, although they wanted to run so bad. When the hungry three reached the blondie, they saw that he was holding bread to replenish their need for hunger slightly, and took them all. He was holding nine, and they ate three each. Not saving any for the rest.

"S-So good..."

"Do you have more?!"

"Maybe you have burgers?"

"R-Ryua and Jin should be back soon from getting more food! They are both great at cooking so they'll be able to cook you guys a feast!"

The three cheered, but received a scolding from their friends when they saw that they had eaten every single bread. Zero even got a small bump on his head when Kite gave him a little noogie for taking his and his brothers' breads too, which resulted in creating a whiny Zero. Sakyo eventually shut his whinings, fortunately for the group. The gang then waited for Ryua and Jin to come back, mainly because they needed food badly.

"Huh? Oh, Ryua-! Jin-!"

Takanosuke waved to two girls who were pretty far down from where everyone were. And suddenly, after a huge gust of wind, the two were right where everyone were, holding bags of food. They were surprised to see everyone since they didn't get noticed earlier on. When the girls noticed Sakyo, Jin ran up to him and Ryua blushed lightly.

"Nii-san~! I missed you!"

"Get off of me...!"

Sakyo pushed Jin away and glared at her. But she didn't back down. Instead, she clung to him even more. Sakyo thought she was annoying and wanted to leave the mountain so bad, but the Unabaras, all of them being a brocon, understood her feelings well.

"Jin, let him and the others eat and you can cling onto him after."

"Awww, fine Ryua."

Ryua smiled at Jin and told everyone to come into the cabin. Everyone filed in and almost all of them wowed. The inside was much bigger than they expected, and seemed so comfortable. There was a huge table in middle of the den, and it faced a brick fire place. It was connected to a medium-sized kitchen. It even had 5 bedrooms, all big enough for 4 to fit in and sleep.

"So co-"

Alina's stomach growled and she blushed bright red. Ryua chuckled as she told everyone to sit down, and walked into the kitchen. She put on an apron, plain white with a little pocket, and took out all the food she had found. She started to cook and soon enough, everyone could smell the food getting cooked. It was heavenly, and made everyone hungrier. Jin got all the plates and silverware to put it in front of everyone.

"Oi, Ryua! You done?"

"Yeah! Zero and I are starving down here!"

Ryuu and Zero started to bug Ryua to get them the food. A small tick mark formed on Ryua's head, and when she came back with the first plate of food she cooked-a tomato spaghetti-she whacked the two's forehead hard. Jasmine snickered as she scooped huge amounts of spaghetti on to her plate. Jin and Kite placed the spaghetti for their siblings, although the reactions were totally opposite. Eight thanked Kite and Sakyo, well, he glared at Jin and started to eat. When the half of the spaghetti disappeared, Ryua called Jin and Takanosuke for help in the kitchen. When the three returned, they were holding huge plates of chicken, burgers and fried rice. When they put down the plate, everyone dug in.

"How long did they starve?"

"Don't know. I guess for days? Ryuu, Zero and Jasmine ate all the bread I prepared in a flash before..."

"I've never seen nii-san eat that fast..."

* * *

When everyone were full, the plates were clean. The girls decided to do the dishes in the kitchen, and the boys decided to clean the table. Well, eveyone excluding Sakyo. He decided to practice somewhere in the mountain before whole 'boys help clean the table' thing came up. By the time every thing was clean and Sakyo came back, it was night time.

"So, what brings everyone here?"

Ryua asked while sipping a mug of warm milk. Zero, while sipping a cup of cold milk, had a 'Oh yeah~' face, licked the little milk mustache he had on his face and opened his mouth.

"Director Tsubasa and former director Ryusei wanted to see you and Takanosuke."

"Really?"

"Why not me?"

Zero shrugged and drank the rest of his cold milk. Takansosuke realized that Director also wanted to see someone else, and grabbed Ryua's small laptop. He opened up the picture of Lucas and handed it to Zero.

"Director forgot to tell you guys. He also wanted to see that guy. I think his name was... Luke?"

"It says Lucas on his profile."

"Oh."

Takasnosuke sheepishly giggled while rubbing his neck. Zero showed it to the others as well, and Jasmine recognized him. He was Wales' brother, no doubt.

"Did he tell you guys why he wanted to see me and Takanosuke?"

Ryua asked after she got her laptop back. Shinobu shook his head as he finished his milk tea. Ryua sighed and stood up, stretching while doing so.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and go to bed. There are two more showers upstairs, so two of you can go at the same time. The boys' bedroom is the second left, and the girls' are the first on right. Jin and I'll sleep in our own rooms... Takanosuke, you don't mind sharing?"

"I don't mind."

"All right. Night."

She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind. The girls, who wanted to shower desperately, decided to take both of them before the boys. The boys didn't mind anyway. It wasn't like they took as long as the girls.

* * *

Everyone were washed up, and just getting ready to sleep. All the girls were in one room and the boys took three. Zero and Shinobu in one room, the Unabaras and Takanosuke in the other. Sakyo decided to sleep alone in a guest room. The cabin was serene. Until someone snuck in. The person quietly crept through a window that he managed to open and walked up the stairs as quiet as possible. He then put on a night-vision goggle on and peeked inside the rooms. He found Jin first, and smirked. Slowly entering, he looked around her room. He was surprised when he saw a huge picture of Sakyo by her head, and almost screamed out loud. He managed to hold it in, and continued to look for something, until he stepped on a little mouse that had come into the cabin for food. The mouse squeaked loudly, and escaped. The man lost his balance and fell on the floor hard. Jin and some others woke up, surprised by the loud noise. Jin turned on the lamp on her night table, summoning her weapon.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

* * *

**I'm evil right? *cackle***

**Well see ya!**


	7. Mistress

**Now, we shall pick up from the cliffy :3**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any characters except for my OCs. The plot line is also mine.**

* * *

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

Summoning her spear, Jin stood up and threw it. The man barely dodged it, and the spear was stuck on the wall where he was standing a minute ago. The man panted, then ran out to escape. However, he didn't get far because he bumped into Alina and Jasmine. The three fell down on their backs and groaned. Alina saw that the man was about to run, so she reached out to him. Her silver crescent moon-like mark glowed and out of her hand, a bright light came out. It sped off to the man and flashed, blinding him for a moment. He fell again for the third time and was really confused. The two wasted no time and pinned him to the ground.

"Let me go!"

"No way!"

The two held him still until everyone arrived. Jin glared down at him and tried to beat that guy up, but everyone held her back. The two girls pinning the man down sat him up, and took off his mask. He was young, about in his 20s, with ginger colored eyes and blonde hair. He had a long scar on his forehead and his right cheek. He growled, and glared up at everyone.

"You annoying pests...! Trying to get in Mistress' way!"

"Mistress?"

Jasmine questioned, and the man smirked. Then for some reason, he started to laugh hysterically. The gang was a bit startled when he laughed. His laughs were high-pitched and was almost like a giggle.

"Stop laughing and explain who the Mistress is!"

Ryuu, annoyed by the man, demanded and the laughter stopped. Suddenly, the man had a different mood to him all of a sudden. His eyes became serious, and his voice sounded deep and grand.

"Our Mistress is the one that even the gods fear. Although she was sealed away by the heavens before King Hades and Zeus' war, she will arise soon and destroy all of you, hear me?! You twelve Fighters of Heaven cannot stop her!"

And with that, he disintegrated into a pile of pitch black ash. Everyone stared at it, obviously shocked.

"H-He must be joking... Right? Like, it's some kind of a nasty prank that some people tried to pull on us...?"

Takanosuke asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Better be... But in case, let's keep watch for the night. I can't fall asleep at this rate so I will."

Ryua volunteered and everyone nodded. Thanking her, they went into their rooms and Ryua was about to go down the stairs but felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned to see Sakyo, who did not show signs of going down.

"Huh?"

"I can't trust you that you won't go to sleep. I'll just stay in watch so that I can wake you up."

Sakyo headed down the stairs. Ryua just stared at his back, and sighed. Why did she like a tsundere jerk like Sakyo Kurayami? She had no idea herself.

* * *

Morning came, and everyone woke up groggily. Zero was the last to wake up, with a bump on his head because Ryua smacked his forehead to get up. They all ate breakfast, which were pancakes, bacons, muffins and fruits. Everyone were full when Jin decided to contact Tsubasa to tell him about the incident. She waited for a moment before Tsubasa's face appeared on the small screen.

"Hey, Director."

"Hello. Did you have something to tell me?"

"Yeah. You see, last night..."

As the redhead explained, Tsubasa's face darkened and when she was done, his eyes showed signs of fear. Jin instantly got that the man wasn't joking, and whoever the Mistress was, she was a huge threat, even bigger than the God of Destruction.

"Jin, tell the others to go look for Lucas as fast as they can. Hurry!"

"What about me?"

"I'm sorry, but I want you to stay there."

"Haa- Okay. I'll tell nii-san and the others."

"Thank you."

* * *

Tsubasa logged off and turned around to see a girl standing in front of his desk. She looked about 19, and her blue hair had two locked fringe which trailed to near knee length and tied at waist length. Her white sleeveless dress moved from the wind that came through an open window.

"Her soldiers are already coming to threaten us..."

The girl spoke quietly, and Tsubasa nodded. He then looked at a picture on his desk. It was a stone carving of a woman, whose lower half was of a snake. Her hair was long, her face scaly but enchanting. She had a devilish smile, her fangs revealed in the carving. Many serpents were coiling around her arms, and behind her, stood monsters.

"Echidna..."

Tsubasa whispered as he placed his hand on his forehead.

* * *

"You guys have a clue of where Lucas could be?" 

Shinobu asked to the group as they walked down the mountain. Almost everyone but Jasmine shrugged, earning surprised looks. She placed her hands in her ockets and explained.

"You see, Lucas is Wales' brother. They're probably together somewhere in Europe, so if we can go to Nagoya where TC is, we can take Kyo's jet and fly there after locating them The problem is reaching Nagoya. This mountain just took us two days to go up."

"Don't worry then. Takanosuke, ready?"

"Are we really going to do THAT?!"

"Yes so stop whining. Everyone, hold on." 

Ryua and Takanosuke's marks glowed, and everyone were sent up to the sky. After calming down most of people who had screeched and yelled in panic, they flew to Nagoya. The winds, other than the one that the two wind-fighters created, also carried them to go faster.

* * *

**So, the main enemy is Echidna. If you type in Echidna on Google, some kind of animal will be on the first link so I'll save you time and explain about her myself for those who don't know.**

**Echidna is called the "Mother of all Monsters" because in Greek mythology, she bore many of them. Some famous monsters who were her children were the Cerberus(three-headed dog who guards the hell's gate), Chimera(Lioness, goat, and snake fused together), Gorgons(Medusa and her sisters who had hideous face and snake hair) and much more. Since most of the villains I see are all males, I decided to be creative and use her. And she just fit perfectly :)**

**And a sidenote! TC, short for Tategami Corporation, is a huge company built by yours truly, Kyoya. If you saw Shogun Steel's last episode, they show Kyoya with glasses in his mouth and Kakeru. According to Adachi-sama, Bull Burger is also owned by TC :3 **


	8. Going to Santorini

**I was going to upload this yesterday but my computer shut down just before I saved this...*crazed laughter***

**Ryuga: Creepy.**

**Ah, Ryu-Chaaaaaaaaan!**

**Ryuga: Get the f*** away from me!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any OCs/Beyblade characters except for Ryua.**

* * *

The winds stopped right above a huge green building standing proudly in Nagoya. The winds floated down to the ground until everyone's feet were touching the solid green concrete floor. The glows on the marks of the two wind-fighters disappeared as the wind turned into a gentle breeze, then nothing. Meanwhile, Jasmine was searching for the card key to open the door that lead them down stairs to where her older brothers, or a brother, would be. She dug around, and couldn't find it.

"Haa... Where did I put that thing?"

"Hey, this_ can_ be hacked, right?"

Kite looked at the automated door lock while kneeling on his knee. Jasmine gave him a short "uh-huh" while digging around more. Kite stared at the lock and took his small laptop out. He started a program and rapidly typed some things in it. Soon the lock beeped and opened. Kite smirked and stood up, putting his laptop away. Alina's eyes turned to hearts as she ogled at him.

'Haa~ He's definitely perfect...'

"Alina, aren't you coming?"

When she snapped to reality, she saw that Kite was about to close the door so she hurriedly ran in, and the door closed behind the tall brunette.

* * *

"Hey-"

"Hm?"

"It's Jasmine!"

All two Tategami boys, Kyoya and Kakeru were in Kyoya's office. Unlike the images that showed up when you type in Kyoya, he looked a tad softer. His ponytail was untied, he had rings and earrings, and surprising of all, a tie. His physical features still had those of a lion though: Cold blue eyes, sharp fangs and his cross-shaped scars. Kakeru, well he was the same except for the dress shirt and pants he was wearing.

"Oh, Kyo."

"What."

"Can I have another card key? I lost mine."

"Then how did you-"

"He hacked into the lock."

Jasmine casually pointed towards Kite, who Kyoya eyed. Kite was intimated slightly but didn't look away or anything. He just stared back. Kyoya smirked at him and turned in his chair to face his drawers. After digging around, he pulled out a green card key with golden lion and TC imprinted on it. Jasmine took it, and tucked it in somewhere.

"So, what brings you here Jasmine?"

"Oh, right. Kyo."

"Something to tell me?"

"Yea. You know where Wales is?"

"Wales?"

"He was one of the Team Excalibur, nii-chan. You know, the blue-shirt guy?"

"That guy? For what?"

"PFA orders. Now search."

Kyoya glared at his younger sister but typed in his name anyway on his computer. And somewhere in Greece, the pictures of anyone associated with Wales and himself popped up. All of Team Excalibur, Julian, Klaus, Sophie and Wales showed up and they were all gathered in one place. Also, someone else popped up in the same location. He had ginger hair which came up to his shoulders, and blue eyes which showed up almost as white. He matched the picture of Lucas sent by Tsubasa EXACTLY.

"Holy- It's Lucas!"

"Lucas? Who's-"

As everyone rushed in, Kyoya was pushed off to a far corner of the room. Both Tategamis stared in disbelief as all of them gathered around the monitor. The exact location of Lucas was Santorini, Greece. After Kite had transferred the data, Jasmine and the others rushed out to ride Kyoya's private jet. The idea was suggested by Jasmine, who winked at her brothers as she ran out.

"... Are we missing something?"

"No idea nii-chan..."

* * *

Lucas took a deep breath as he knocked on the doors of a huge white mansion. Soon a maid came out, followed by an old butler. Lucas looked at them silently for a while before opening his mouth.

"I don't want to see a butler and a maid. I need to see Wales."

He could see the eyebrows of the butler twitch before both of them moved in to call the ginger-haired water fighter. Lucas could hear them complaining about his rude remark he told them, but he didn't care. They had problems with his personality, they could complain to anyone but never change it. That was the way he was born, and he was stuck with it for the rest of his life no matter what.

"You were looking for me?"

Wales came out soon to face Lucas. Both of the gingerheads' eyes widened before Lucas was pulled into his brother's arms. The brothers stayed still like that for what seemed like hours, and separated. Wales dragged him in to the mansion and silently, headed to his room. They sat down on the king-sized bed that belonged to Wales, and waited for each other to talk. Wales was the first, after noticing something purple on Lucas' arm.

"Hey, wait."

"Huh?"

Wales grabbed Lucas' arm lightly and unrolled his sleeve. He gasped when he saw bruises and cuts, some healing and some fresh. Lucas bit his lower lip and took his arm out of Wales'.

"W-What happened?"

"... I don't want to tell you."

"Lucas..."

Wales grabbed Lucas' hand again, this time gentler. Lucas stared up at him, his eyes trembling slightly.

"Please. I need to know what happened to you while I wasn't with you..."

Lucas avoided Wales' gaze as he opened his mouth to say something.

* * *

"Finally! We are here!"

Ryuu stretched as he boarded off the jet, which had landed in one of TC's smaller landing spot near Santorini. As last of everyone got off, the jet flew away again to TC, and ithout wasting any time, everyone headed to their destination. They had to take cabs along the way, which Jasmine payed all the expenses for with her TC credit card. When the cabs stopped at Santorini, everyone awed at the sight(except for Sakyo of course). It was beautiful, a city of blue and white. And they had shopping malls filled with every type of stuff that all three girls loved. But they were dragged out of it since they had no time to shop.

"New fancy make-ups..."

"New pink shirts..."

"New leather jackets..."

All three whined but followed Kite anyway, who knew where Lucas was. They passed beautiful structures, statues, shops and met many fans who recognized them. Although they couldn't give autographs or anything, fangirls got to touch Kite's labcoat(which Alina got super jealous of), Sakyo's belts(which Ryua got jealous of and Sakyo glared at them) and did that to the others as well.

After the huge wave of the dreaded fangirls, everyone finally reached the Konzern mansion. Couple of "whoa"s and whistles were made as they went through a grand entrance before they knocked on the doors.

"Hello?"

And guess who came out even before any maids or butlers.

* * *

**HA! GOTCHA!**

**So, all of the OCs were introduced :3 And just in case anyone wants to know who belongs to whom, I'm writing them down here.**

**Ryuu Unabara- RyuuBLForever**

**Alice- gamergirl101(she was mentioned in the last chapter but I didn't reveal her name)**

**Alina Meyer Komarov- GoldenAngel999**

**Lucas- shadowritergirl**

**Jasmine Tategami- Beast Princess**

**Ryua Asahina- Me :3**

**Aaand I have a poll up on my profile! I only told Ryuu about this on Twitter, and he said yes but I also need your opinions. I'm planning to make couple of "Special" chapters even after the whole main story is over. It'll be just for fun! I know that most of you want to see a rimance between your(or someone else's) OC and a character and some funny stuff. So basically, the chapters will have rest of romance that I didn't show in the main story, maybe an OC's past, and some funny situations I didn't write :) So go to my bio and please answer it!**

**Well, nighty-night guys!**


	9. Meeting Lucas

**Yohoo! Like I care about Spanish and history hw right now! I wanna update so bad!**

**Aaand sorry if you didn't see the poll last night! I realized it while I was in school and fixed it! So you guys can vote again :)**

**And another thing! I'm planning to create a Tumblr :) I know I mistly update my daily life and stuff on my Twitter, but Tumblr will be for more things! Hehehehehehe**

**Ohhh and in case you guys have question about Julian's looks! He does have bangs! Go look for Julian's picture when he came out on last episode of Shogun Steel!**

**Disclaimers: I only own my OC, not the other characters.**

* * *

The one who answered the door, was none other than Julian Konzern himself. He looked the same as the pictures taken during the Big Bang World Tournament, but he had bangs over his forehead. Sophie and Klaus were behind him, peeking through.

"Can I help you?"

"Uhhh, yeah. I'm Jasmine Tategami and these are my friends."

"And?"

"And we'd like to see Lucas...?"

"Who is Lucas?"

"Oh, don't play dumb. I know that Lucas is here in this Kozern mansion."

Jasmine crossed her arms and waited for Julian's answer. However he asked who Lucas was again, and the group figured that either Julian was lying, or he really didn't know Lucas was. They all predicted that Julian was lying however. Seriously, Wales was one of his "Twin Jewels" and who wouldn't have told about their siblings to their partners? Even Sakyo had told Takanosuke about his brocon sister way back when he was traveling. If Sakyo did, then Wales would have done it too, right?

"Look, Wales would've told you about his sibling at least once. I have no idea why you're trying to hide him, but get him out here. We need to talk to him."

Ryua put her gloved hands in her pockets, frowning slightly. She expected Julian to get surprised and lead them to where Lucas was, or for some reason, attack her and everyone else with his famous weapon, the Excalibur(it wasn't the real Excalibur, just a fancy and strong sword named after it). But she didn't expect to see Julian tilting his head slightly, with a questioning look.

"Wait, he never told you guys...?"

"No. But there was a person who visited before that wanted to see Wales."

"WHO?!"

Julian was a little bit surprised by the outburst and moved back slightly. He cleared his throat and stood on the spot where he was before.

"I don't know-"

"Awww..."

"But-"

"BUT?!"

"Wales didn't come back yet after meeting that guy.. Or he went upstairs. Julianna?"

A maid walked over to Julian and bowed. The blonde lad ordered her to go upstairs to Wales' room to see if he was there. He wanted him and whoever that Wales could be with to come down, if they were there. The maid bowed again and silently walked up the stairs.

"Well, while we're waiting, please come in. I need to know why would a Tategami and her friends would need Wales' brother."

"O-Okay."

Everyone entered, taking off their shoes and changing into silk slippers instead. A butler lead them to a dining room table, golden with many fancy decorations on it. They all sat down, and waited until Julian and the others sat down as well. Soon, a cup of tea was placed in front of everyone, along with sugar cubes.

While putting cubes into his cup, Julian started to ask questions.

"Tell me, Jasmine."

"Hm?"

"Why do you need to see, Lucas, was it? Is it for TC purposes?"

"Ah, no. PFA needed him and us, so we decided to get him ourselves."

"Tsubasa wants to see him?"

"Yeah and we have no idea why."

Julian nodded while sipping his warm lavender tea. Soon the maid came back, followed by Wales and Lucas. When Julian saw them, he motioned them to take a seat. Lucas stared at everyone, who were staring back at him like he was an alien.

"You wanted to see me, Julian?"

"Yes. They wanted to see your brother... Who you haven't told us about."

"Well... Long story."

Wales chuckled as a maid also gave him a cup of lavender tea. He sipped it while motioning Lucas to go talk to the guests.

"Uhm, hi. I guess."

"Hi."

Jasmine answered back, with a peace sign.

"So, why did you want to see me?"

"Well it's actually the PFA that wanted to see you and us."

"PFA?"

"Yeah, and we need you to come."

Lucas frowned and stood up from his chair. He went to the door and put on his shoes.

"Hey, where are you-"

"I don't need to follow you people just because PFA wants me. Bye bro. See-"

"Useless..."

Lucas was about to exit out of the door until he heard Sakyo muttering. He whipped his head around to glare at the redhead, but Sakyo didn't even give him a glance.

"I told you that the PFA should've gotten him by themselves. And even if they did, he would still be useless to us."

"Sakyo!"

Ryua quickly covered his mouth and slapped his right arm, but Sakyo simply pushed her hand away and continued. Shaking in anger, Lucas summoned a length of chain, which he hit it against the red-head. Sakyo growled and got up to fight, but was held back by the girls and Takanosuke. The rest(excluding Team Excalibur) held Lucas back.

"USELESS?! FINE, I'LL GO WITH YOU PEOPLE JUST TO PROVE THAT I'M NOT USELESS LIKE YOU SAY!"

Lucas shouted, while the sitting four just stared at the chaos.

* * *

"That was a mess, wasn't it?"

Alina chuckled nervously as they walked down the streets of Santorini. Everyone except for the two who just got into a fight chuckled. The two, having slight scratches on their faces from a small battle they had before getting kicked out by Julian, were as far as they could be. Sakyo stood at the far left side, which was next to Ryua, and Lucas was next to Jasmine who was at the far right side.

"Hey Jasmine."

"Yeah Ryuu?"

"When's the jet coming?"

"It's sorta late so Kyo said that the jet will arrive tomorrow at 10."

"So we're sleeping here?"

"Yeup. I booked a fancy 5-star hotel before. Should be riiiiiight here."

Jasmine pointed to a green hotel, with huge golden TC written on it.

"Your brother owns a hotel?"

"He owns at least 10~ So let's get in there!"

And everyone did enter. The girls and boys had a separate room, of course, but the two new rivals slept alone by themselves. The boys who were in one room started a pillow fight, excluding Kite and Shinobu. The girls decided to go shopping they missed before they slept. Jasmine paid for every expense with her TC credit card. The bills were automatically sent to Kyoya, who already had tons of paper stacked up on his desk.

* * *

And 10 in the morning came pretty fast. The girls had new outfits, but Alina changed the most. Instead of her old outfit, she put on a shiny green and white cropped jacket with a flame pin on it, ripped jean shorts, bikini-like top along with white gym socks and blue and green trainers. On her hand was her old glove that she kept: green fighting gloves and a blue charm sash belt. She also had tied a mint-colored ribbon in her hair. Ryua just simply changed her jacket, which was long sleeved before, into a sleeveless one. Jasmine changed her jeans to golden leggings, which matched her shirt well.

"You guys went shopping last night?"

"Yeah. Aaand-"

"Huh?"

Alina tied a scarf around Ryuu. It was similar to Gingka's but more ripped. She heard Ryuu talking before to Kite asking him to buy a scarf before, and went to buy it herself.

"Thanks, Alina! It's so cool~!"

"Welcome!"

Alina smiled and turned around. She noticed Kite staring at her and spotted a faint hint of blush he had on his cheeks. She was surprised to see them, but retended not to notice it.

'D-Did he blush because of me..?'

"Oi, you two. Hurry up."

Lucas snapped back the two lovebirds to reality. They gasped and ran towards the jet that had just arrived, which they boarded just before the door closed. The jet took off, leaving the beautiful blue and white city behind.

* * *

**Aand I added some romance at the end there! :) Well, gotta do my HW now!**


	10. Ancestors and Extra Stories

**This chapter will be more for explanations and the main mission.**

**By the way, the poll's closed. 3 of you voted for yes and one voted for okay. Hehe, special chappies are decided then!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any characters except for Ryua.**

* * *

"WELCOME ALL OF YOU!"

Ryusei shouted and pulled all 11 of the fighters into a one big hug. They all choked under Ryusei's immense power, despite him being middle-aged. Thankfully, he all let them go soon because his assistant, Hikaru and Madoka stopped him. Rubbing their throats, the gang followed the two women and an immature director into the PFA building, and into the director's room. It was wide, with big and small windows, maps, pictures, a desk, couches and chairs.

"Meh... Smaller than Kyo's room."

"It's better than a green room filled with lion statues everywhere."

Shinobu commented on Jasmine's statement. It was obvious that he had an immense respect for the formal 'Eagle of the Sky' and current PFA director. Jasmine snarled at the sandy-haired boy but he was by Tsubasa's desk, where everyone but Jasmine were standing.

"Welcome, and sorry for irresponsibly having you guys go look for Lucas-kun. I would've sent other PFA agents or would've even asked Kyoya to do so but both of us were too busy to do so."

Tsubasa spoke apologetically which one(A/N: Care to guess who it is?) accepted after getting hit in the arm, and which the others accepted right away. Tsubasa smiled, reassured that they weren't really angry for sending them to Europe. Except for You-Know-Who (Hint: "Sly eagle..."). His smile soon faded though when Hikaru and Madoka tapped his shoulders and whispered "Tsubasa, the real reason." He sat up straight in his chair and motioned for Madoka to speak.

"I'm sorry guys, but this is an important news for all of you to hear... Please sit down on the sofa and listen carefully. Okay?"

The group did what they were told do to and when everyone took a spot, Madoka pressed a button on a remote she had been holding, and a picture was projected on the opposite wall. Everyone turned around to see the picture. It was a stone tablet with ancient script written on it.

"We found this while cleaning up several small messes that Nemesis created 7 years ago. We thought that it was just a stone tablet, about Nemesis from long time ago but it wasn't. In fact-"

She pressed another button and the translation popped up, which was in clear bold letters.

**_Among the ones who possess the marks of the heavens, _**

**_Twelve of them shall be the light,_**

**_For the great darkness will arise._**

**_The twelve must guide the world_**

**_Through the darkness_**

**_So the world will be lightened up_**

**_Once again._**

"And this is for what now?"

Ryua asked while pointing to the translation with her brow, or brows raised.

"It's for... Echidna."

"The monster that is half-snake and half-human?"

Kite questioned this time and Madoka nodded. She pressed a button again and the stone carving of Echidna showed up. Her face was enchanting as always, her snake-like eye piercing through hearts of anyone who stared at her.

"She is the mistress that the man you saw was talking about."

Most of everyone gasped, and stared at the picture again. Lucas, who wasn't with the gang when the man had visited the cabin, was missing out on it. He asked Ryuu, about it, which the blunette explained well.

"He was one of her soldiers that was created through what we call, combining."

"So basically she took a human, a monster that she bore and somehow mixed them together," Hikaru took it from Madoka and continued.

"And she seems to be successful. And she somehow found a way to disintegrate anyone at anytime. So even if we capture the soldiers and interrogate them, we won't be able to get much information. Unless she doesn't turn them to dust. It is possible since she would want to destroy all the threats as soon as she gets all her powers."

"Threats are the twelve people in the prophecy?"

Hikaru nodded towards Alina and pressed the button for the last time. A picture of long stone tablet showed up, with few cropped images from it. There was a stone carving on it as well, with 12 fighters, four girls and eight boys. They all resembled everyone sitting on the sofa exactly, except for a girl who no one recognized.

"They look like..."

"You guys."

All eleven whipped their heads towards the adults in the back, with lots of emotions mixed into their eyes. The former director stepped up, clearing his throat and talking in a serious matter.

"All of you would've heard about the Solar System Fighters and how their ancestors were soldiers of King Zeus. This stone was made long before them, at least that's what we think."

* * *

_"Brother, my soldiers reported that some hideous looking beasts are roaming around."_

_Haded spoke to Zeus on top of his palace. Zeus nodded silently. He already had sent his son, Ares to investigate and any beasts he saw. __He hadn't returned for two days._

_"Father!"_

_Hermes landed, near the two kings, and he was covered in scratches. He had Ares slung over his shoulder. The god of war and guardian of Mars was covered in worse bruises, and his armor was in pieces._

_"Haa, haa- Even Ares couldn't beat her... She had an army of monsters, and some strange-looking humans... S-She's coming now!"_

_"CALL ALL THE GUARDS AND THE WARRIORS! WE ARE UNDER SIEGE!"_

_Zeus shouted and everyone in the palace rushed to battle. Some left to alert the Twelve Warriors of Six Elements, who, everyone believed, that could defeat the horrendous enemy approaching._

* * *

"They succeeded, but not entirely. The warriors were mortal and received fatal wound when they were on the verge of defeating Echidna. They only managed to seal her away for thousands of years. King Zeus passed on the powers of their descendants, so that they could defeat her again completely. And the descendants, are you guys."

Ryusei finished talking, and stared down at the young fighters who were obviously confused. After moment of silence, Ryuu opened his mouth to speak first.

"So, you said that there were 12 fighters? So where's the other one?"

"Right here."

Alice spoke as she entered through Tsubasa's door. She blushed lightly when she met Shinobu's face but it quickly disappeared. There were more things to discuss than her long-time crush.

"My name is Alice, fighter of Light. Nice to meet you."

She bowed her head slightly. Some gave her a small "hey" in reply.

"I am the second fighter of light, as you can see. And you guys are...?"

"Oh, I'm Zero! Fighter of fire, heh."

"I'm Shinobu, also fire."

"Eight Unabara here! I'm water like my big bro!"

"Kite Unabara. Water, like Eight said."

"Ryuu Unabara! I wanted to be water like my brothers here but eh, dark."

"... Sakyo Kurayami. Dark."

"I'm Alina Meyer Komarov, light like you!"

"Ryua Asahina, wind."

"Takanosuke Shishiya! Wind also!"

"Jasmine Tategami. Earth like this one here."

"I can introduce myself. Yeah, Lucas. Earth like this little green hair said."

Alice nodded and smiled at them. Then she asked everyone to follow her so that she could show them something. They did get up to follow Alice, Madoka and Hikaru who joined to lead them the way. The directors stayed behind to talk about something. All fourteen rode an elevator which transported them down to the lowest floor of the PFA. It was gigantic, filled with training equipments, stadiums and locker rooms which included dormitories for everyone. The special liquid, that lessens the damage, was of course not in the training room since Echidna wouldn't just let them pour it over their heads.

"You twelve will stay in the training facility until the day before the prophecy comes true. The locker rooms will have uniforms that is best for training, and when you take a shower, all the injuries will be healed. I- We're sorry to leave this to you all..."

Madoka apologized, and so did Hikaru.

"Don't worry! We'll beat that Echi-whatever her name is before you know it!"

"..Thanks Zero-kun."

The two smiled and stepped into the elevator again, which went up back to the director's room. All twelve stared at it before rushing into the locker rooms to go ahead and battle.

* * *

**Extra Story 1.**

Li-Chan decided to torture some love birds. Try to guess who they are!

To. The girls "What do you think of your crush?"

"Meh, don't have one."

"Well... Kite's perfect... For me... H-He's gentle, fierce when batting, smart... And has a sweet side to him..."

"My crush... I don't know why I like that tsundere jerk... But he's cool and... I don't know!"

"W-Well, Shinobu's really calm, strong, respectful..."

**Extra Story 2.**

Same thing again. Except that I'm sending it to the boys :) You don't have to guess who they are btw.

To. The boys "What do you think of (name?)

Kite "Alina? Well... I am getting interested in her... And her new outfit... Matches her well."

Ryuu "Alina as big bro's girl friend? Eh... Not sure."

Eight "I'm fine with ONLY her! No one else can touch my big bro!"

Zero "Alice as Shinobu's girlfriend? Not sure, actually. I mean, we just met."

Shinobu "Alice? I guess she's... Cute... She is my type..."

Sakyo "Why do I need to tell you?"

Takanosuke "Ryua as Sakyo's girlfriend... I think it'll be cute but she'll have a hard time with him..."

Lucas "I don't have a crush and I don't care if Ryua becomes redhead's girlfriend... I just want to see if she'll even accept him later on if he continues to act that way."


	11. Why can't we fight them?

**I'm losing myself right now. I had writer's block I'm really depressed about my friend relationships. Something happened and we concluded that we should just forget about it, but I don't think we'll be close again. Not that we were close before. **

**Sorry, getting too private here am I? :) **

**Disclaimers: I only own Ryua, and all the others belong to their owners.**

* * *

"Hey guys."

Putting on his normal clothes, Lucas called out to the rest. The boys turned to him with questioning and annoyed looks. Lucas shot back the annoying look before talking back to the others.

"Shouldn't we be out there fighting the Echi-whatever's soldiers?"

The boys stood still, dumbfounded at Lucas' words. It was so weird for them to stay in the basement of the PFA building and train all they long when they had to be out there to eliminate Echidna's soldiers. Wasn't it better for them to eliminate the enemies' forces before the big battle later on.

"Great point... Do you think the girls know about this?" Takanosuke tilted his head slightly.

"No idea... Let's go tell them." Everyone nodded at Ryuu's statement and hurriedly changed. They all ran out to find the girls in the gym, but they couldn't. The gymnasium was empty except for all the equipment and stadiums. Their dormitory was empty and they couldn't check the girls' locker room in case they were still changing or showering. So the group decided to wait until the girls appeared. There was a chance that the girls went shopping after getting someone's permission, but there was no way that they were going to do so.

* * *

"Director?" Alice knocked on the door to Tsubasa's office. A muffled "Come in," was heard before the girls opened the door to his room. Unfortunately for the boys, they had discussed about the whole army problem and went up to Tsubasa while the boys were still showering.

"Ah, hello. What brings you here?"

"We just needed to ask something... Why are we staying here if there are Echidna's soldiers roaming around the world?"

At Jasmine's question, Tsubasa was taken aback and tried to avoid the question but saw the demanding looks in the girls' eyes and sighed.

"We- Mostly me- figured that it would be dangerous for all of you. The soldiers are mostly in the Arenas, disguised as Pendant Hunters or regular fighters. If any of you gets hurt while battling the soldiers, it's big trouble. _And _getting discovered by them isn't good either. If Echidna finds your location, she might send in her children to eliminate you all even before the final battle."

"So who's taking care of the soldiers?"

"The Legendary Fighters of the Solar System."

Tsubasa calmly answered Alice's question. Everyone's eyes widened and millions and billions of different questions started to form in their minds. Who wouldn't when the most famous battlers in the world are helping you out?

"Wait, wait, wait... Question here," Jasmine waited until Tsubasa gave her an approving nod. "Isn't it better for us to fight them instead of the Legendary Fighters? Battling each other's fun and helpful but battling the soldiers will be a great chance."

"We don't have any information on soldiers as of now. It'll be too dangerous to fight them without any data."

"That's the point she's trying to make here..."

Ryua face-palmed, leaving Tsubasa slightly confused. Sighing, Alina stepped in to clarify things more.

"You see, Director, the way that we're training now is helpful to us. But we know the battle styles of each other, which power they have and type of weapon they like to use. But we don't know anything about the soldiers. In the final battle with Echidna and her children probably, we'll have to fight without any data as well. So battling the soldiers will be a great experience for the final match."

Tsubasa thought over what Alina had said for few minutes. The point that they made was clear, but he was still worried about fatal injuries that the young fighters possibly suffer. Of course, the moment they knew that they were the Elemental Soldiers, they did expect many injuries they would suffer and Tsubasa knew that; He was like them 9 years ago with the battle of Dark Nebula and every year after.

"... Fine."

"Huh?"

"As the Director of PFA, I allow all of you to go to the Arenas and fight the soldiers yourselves. Tomorrow morning, I'll call you guys up here to talk again."

"Thank you!"

The girls bowed respectfully and headed out the door. Tsubasa stared at them until the shadows disappeared and sighed.

"Young minds..."

* * *

"WHERE WERE YOU PEOPLE?!"

Ryuu violently grabbed Ryua's shoulders but soon regretted it when the white-haired girl kicked his side harshly. Ryuu groaned and fell to the floor, his whole body shaking.

"Don't do that ever again."

"Yes ma'am..."

After Ryuu was healed, the girls told the boys about what happened up in Tsubasa's room. The boys were glad that they finally got to battle people they could never battle before, plus the soldiers were bound to be strong.

"YES! RYUU UNABARA'S GOING TO SAVE THE WORLD!" Ryuu fist-pumped loudly, making some people jump.

"Before that, don't arenas have limitations?" Shinobu pushed Ryuu aside before questioning to the group.

"Yeah. Everyone can enter the bronze and silver arenas here... The problem is the gold and platinum ones." Kite pushed his glasses up slightly, trying to divide the gang into perfect pairings.

"We have few golds here now and the platinum ones will probably be the Legendary Fighters' part... Hey, who's soon turning to gold?" At Lucas's question Kite, Zero, Shinobu, Sakyo, Alina and Alice raised their hand.

"Okay, so you guys have what, 5 to 10 battles left?"

"1." Everyone answered in unison, which made them look at each other.

"Then go battle now." Lucas pointed to a random stadium, but Zero shook his head.

"Only the victories in the official tournaments count."

"So... I guess you guys will have to rank up later on." The silver-ranks nodded, wishing that they were gold rankers already.

"Well, I guess the Director's going to decide who's going with whom... I'm going to sleep. Night people."

Jasmine stretched and headed for the dormitory, followed by the other girls. The boys headed to bed as well, yawning and rubbing their eyes. Whether it was the girls' or the boys' dormitory, the excitement for the next day filled the air. Unknown fighters, unknown powers and weapons. They couldn't wait for it.


	12. Ow, Ow, OW!

**Sorry for the late update. I have the school off for 2 days for the NJEA convention or whatever it is. Mungus make the readers happy, happy, HAPPY! Yeah, if you guys watched the latest Chima series, you would know the huge Mammoth who is just freaking adorable. My brother got me into him. But then, Cragger is my fav.**

**By the way, now that the story is rated T, it will have SOME where someone stabs other people and etc. It won't be descriptive though, no worries.**

**Disclaimers: I only own Ryua, not anyone else.**

* * *

Inside a messy house, a man with military style ginger hair wearing a loose t-shirt and camo pants lazily sat on a chair, holding a can of beer in his hand. More cans were scattered throughout, rolling on the floor. The man took a sip from the can he was holding and glanced up. Two pictures were hung up on the wall, all burned, ripped and sliced up. The pictures barely made out they were supposed to be portraying and the man himself couldn't figure them out. It didn't matter to him though. After muttering some curse words, he summoned his knife and threw it, the knife perfectly hitting the forehead of someone in the picture.

"F*** those brats... Running away from me, stopping men from coming to pay me... D*** it." The man muttered angrily, throwing the now empty can on the floor.

_"Do you want to see them again? Do you want to see them and rip them apart to pieces?" _A female voice whispered in the man's ear, making him jump and turn around. No one was standing behind him.

"Who are you?!" He shouted, quickly getting up and grabbing the knife from the wall. He couldn't see anyone though, did he finally go insane?

_"Shh, relax... I'm here to make a deal, Caspian McKandless. You want to kill your sons, no?" _The voice was enchanting and soothing. The man-Caspian-growled at the thought of his sons and nodded. The voice chuckled in his head and a she snapped her fingers. Or he thought she did, since he heard a snap. Whatever she did though, was shocking to Caspian. The damaged pictures on the wall was back to normal, and right in front of his eyes appeared a contract with a quill made up of a bone, of an animal perhaps.

_"Read and sign it. The moment you finish writing your name, I shall grant you power and you'll be able to kill both of your sons... Or bring them back to torture like you used to. So, what do you-"_

Without hesitation, Caspian grabbed both of them and signed his name without reading the paper. As soon as the quill was off the paper, they disappeared and the voice chuckled once again.

_"Kukuku... Eager, I see. I like it... Get ready and go to Japan. I shall then tell you where your sons are." _The voice disappeared, leaving Caspian alone again. The man smirked and pulled out a jack knife from his pocket. He threw it, along with the other knife he was holding. The jack knife hit Wales' arm and the small one hit Lucas where his heart was.

* * *

The scar on Lucas' back suddenly twinged in pain. He flinched and groaned, catching the three other's attention. They had divided into three groups to visit the Arenas and Lucas was with the gold-rankers who had just gotten into the Arena and entered their hotel.

His shirt started to go damp as the scar opened up, making the blood smear out. Groaning louder, he took a step and fell, not hitting the hotel floor thanks to Ryuu. Thankfully or unfortunately, there weren't any people around where they were standing. No one would make a whole fuss, but then, they needed someone nearby to get help for Lucas.

"Hey, you alright?" Ryuu asked worriedly, but all he got was a loud groan.

"Obviously he's not alright... Come on, I saw a hospital on the way." Jasmine helped Ryuu with carrying Lucas and all three ran down the stairs. The elevators were too slow for them anyway. They bolted out, and ran faster thanks to Ryua's boost of speed with her wind. If they had ran regularly, it would've took about 10 to 15 minutes but they got there in 3 minutes. Thankfully, not much people were waiting, and Lucas could go to the 1st class room, thanks to Jasmine and her credit card. One of the nurses led everyone to the room and helped with changing Lucas's clothes to hospital gown. When his shirt was taken off, everyone were shocked to see how much blood has smeared out from the scar on his back. Ryuu did see his scar before since the boys had the same locker room but the girls, it was the first time.

"This is bad... We can't wait until the doctor comes. Can you guys help me with the bandaging?" The nurse asked, and everyone was about to nod when Ryuu and Jasmine's emergency phones rang. The nurse signaled them to answer outside and they did, leaving Ryua alone with the nurse to patch Lucas up. The two headed to opposite side so that they wouldn't bother each other.

"Eight?" Ryuu questioned and answered. "Yo, what's up?"

"B-Big bro! We need help here!" Eight sounded frantic, giving Ryuu a heart attack.

"W-What do you mean...?"

"The soldiers, they-they're too strong..! They have multiple eleme- AH! Get away from me-!" And with that, the call ended. Ryuu's eyes widened and his grip on the phone tightened. His eyes soon narrowed to slits, burning in rage. He gritted his teeth, letting out an angry growl. His feet ran faster than before, heading to the exit. He passed by Lucas' room and Ryua, who saw Ryuu running by, asked him a question but he ignored it. He ran as fast as he could through the halls, to the streets and finally, outside the Arena. He didn't care for his pack in the hotel. His brother was in danger and his pack were just some stuff he could buy later. If he was brother was lost, no way of getting him back.

"EIGHT!" Ryuu hollered as he ran and ran to the Bronze Arena, where his brother was assigned to.

* * *

Jasmine pressed answer at the same time that Ryuu did, and brought it up to her ear. She heard frightened screams and growling in the background, immediately sensing that something was wrong. Too wrong.

"Hello?" Jasmine asked, waiting for an answer.

"Jasmine? Is that you?!" Kite asked surprising Jasmine. She was sure that she saw Alina's name on the screen, but why was Kite answering it?

"Yeah. Kite, why are you on-"

"Alina was fainted! These soldiers- They're stronger than we thought!" Kite's voice was frantic, and his breathing was heavy. Jasmine was about to answer back to Kite, then Ryuu passed by at a very fast pace, surprising the Tategami.

"Hello- Jasmine?! Are you-"

"Yeah.. Kite, I'll head there now."

"Wait, are you-"

Without giving Kite a chance to answer back, Alina pressed 'End' and walked back to Lucas' room. Ryua and the nurse were just finished with bandaging him, and the boy was sleeping peacefully. Signaling Ryua to come outside, Jasmine walked back to the hallway followed by very confused Ryua.

"You have something to tell me or something?"

"... The soldiers- They seem stronger than we thought."

"What?"

"Kite just called me. Well, Alina did but Kite answered because she fainted... The soldiers seem to be too strong for couple of us to handle... Ryuu just ran out probably for the same reason.." Jasmine sighed, her blue eyes looking down on the floor. Ryua caught up to what she was saying and went back into Lucas' room again.

"Hey, I wasn't-"

"Go ahead. I'll look after him."

Jasmine looked at the white-haired girl in awe then smirked. Waving her hand, she ran out also, heading to the Silver Arena.

* * *

The Bronze Arena was in chaos. Eight, Alice, Takanosuke and Zero were assigned to this one by Tsubasa. They thought that the soldiers would be easy to beat. They saw how easily the soldier back in Ryua and Jin's canbin was caught. However, the soldiers in the Arenas were too different from the one they met. For some reason, the soldiers had multiple marks around their necks. This allowed them to use multiple elements, and now that they were fused with her monsters, they were a bigger threat than they imagined.

"Kill the Elemental Warriors!" A giant two-headed dog roared, ringing through the air. More people fled so that they wouldn't end up like some who were crushed on his giant black paws. The four were helplessly hiding behind a building, covered in wounds. Eight looked as if he was about to pass out any time, his right arm bleeding badly. The others weren't much better though. Zero's legs were severely injured along with Takanosuke, and Alice had a gash across her stomach.

"Haa... W-What're we going to do now...?" Takanosuke asked between breaths, the pain on his legs becoming unbearable. Alice glanced at Takanosuke and shook her head. They needed support. She knew that Eight had called Ryuu minutes ago but Gold Arena was pretty far away from Bronze Arena. There was no way he could get there.

"AGH!"

Or could he?

The two-headed canine howled in pain and anger as Ryuu summoned a long sword and stabbed it in. The dog tried to shake the bluenette off but Ryuu held on by the sword's handle. Summoning a longer one, he also put it through the canine, earning a louder howl. Angered greatly, the dog ran and smashed himself to a nearby building, crushing Ryuu at the same time. The boy screamed in pain and let go, falling to the debris. The black Orthrus(two-headed dog) managed to take the swords out in the process, and glared down at Ryuu. The bluenette was covered in wounds and his forehead was bleeding. Orthrus picked Ryuu up by the scarf and threw him, smashing him into a wall once again. Ryuu screamed in pain again, his body shaking.

"You're the Warrior of Dark, aye?" Orthrus walked up to Ryuu, his heads smirking down at him. Ryuu managed to open his blue eyes and look up. And with very little power he had left, he stood up, his legs wobbling. The canine laughed loudly and mocked him.

"Just give up already! You're pathetic against me, alright?!" His voice boomed through the air, along with his cackle.

"...I'm not..." Ryuu muttered, glaring up at the laughing dog.

"Hm?"

"I'm not... I'm not GIVING UP!" Suddenly, Ryuu was wrapped in dark purple aura, surprising Orthrus and the three who were watching.

"Huh? What the-" Before he could react, Ryuu grabbed the fallen sword nearby and slashed the dog's leg. It left a huge cut, making him howl. Ryuu yelled a battle cry before leaping up and landing on the fur. He aimed the sword right at the heart, and his arm forcefully pushed the sword.

"NO, NO NO NO NO! IT CAN'T BE...! I CAN'T-!" Orthrus yelled in pain, and soon, disintegrated into a huge pile of black ash. Ryuu fell to the ground, not having enough energy to move. Alina gasped and ran up to him, since she was the only one who could.

"Ryuu... Ryuu...?" She shook Ryuu with her free hand, trying to get him to conciousness.

"Ugh.. Haa... Oh.. Hey.. Alice.." Ryuu managed to open his eyes and smiled at her.

"Yokatta..."(Thank goodness) Alice sighed in relief, slumping down to the ground.

* * *

The Silver Arena was also in chaos. The people were screaming and running and some tried to fight back. However, they were all crushed by the Chimaera soldier. The lion beast was able to use fire, water and dark at the same time, not giving chance of fighting back with a type advantage. Alina was the only one who could deal more than the others since she was a Soldier of Light but Chimaera was not an idiot and he had knocked her down first. Kite managed to hide her someplace safe, but now he was in trouble himself along with Shinobu and Sakyo.

"What's wrong? Can't handle a lion-beast?" Chimaera laughed loudly, making everyone growl. They weren't able to deal much damage to the beast. Whatever attack they did were either blocked or just a small scratch to him.

"Tch!" Sakyo pulled back his lance and charged, making the Chimaera smirk. When Sakyo was about to attack, the beast simply swatted him away, making the red-head crash into a pile of bricks that used to be a building. It was too fast, too fast for Kite to create some kind of protection with his bubbles. Sakyo lay on the pile, forehead and stomach bleeding. 2:1, except that 1 was worth 100.

"HA! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! HOW PATHE-" His sentence was never finished though. Jasmine had kicked Chimaera right in the face, rage printed in her blue eyes. She landed besides the surprised two, who she glanced and smirked at.

"Yo."

"Finally." Shinobu smiled in relief. They were back to 3:1.

"Agh... YOU!" Chimaera roared, loud enough to make small debris fly away. The three were almost swept off their feet. Without giving time to prepare, Chimaera then attacked, swinging its claws. Unfortunately, they weren't lucky and the claws struck them, creating deep gashed on multiple spots on their bodies. Addition to that, they were swept off and landed on a pile of debris, full of broken shards, bricks and etc.

"H-Haa... Tch..." Jasmine groaned, feeling her shirt getting damp from the blood. The other two were completely knocked out, since they had received much more damage than Jasmine did.

"Ha! Why don't you attack me like you did before?! Are you too weak to do so?!" Chimaera laughed and picked Jasmine up by his teeth. She tried to fight back but her limbs were numb, preventing her from doing so.

"L-Let me go...!" She managed to yell out, but Chimaera ignored her. Smirking, he threw Jasmine, making her land in a pile of glass that used to be a window.

"Ahh!" She screamed in pain as they dug through her, making more beast laughed again and held up his paw, about to crush and finish Jasmine off.

"Goodbye, Warrior of the Earth." This made Jasmine let out a small gasp and she smirked. When beast smashed down his paw, he thought she was dead. However, his foot was lifted off the ground until he toppled over. The earth around Jasmine had risen up.

"Heh... Thanks for reminding me, kitty." She smirked as huge section of the ground rose and formed a wave-like shape. It consumed the fallen beast, and slowly sank under ground. Chimaera roared and attempted to escape but he could not. His roar sunk to the ground until nothing could be heard.

"Finally..." Jasmine sighed and relaxed her muscles. All she gotta do was now pick everyone up and head to PFA.

* * *

Ryua yawned as she stretched herself. It had been hours since the two left, and 40 minutes after the doctor had come to see Lucas and performed a simple operation on him. Just gotta sew the scar back up, said the doctor. It was performed without any problems and now the boy lay sleeping on the comfy hospital bed.

"Ha... Boring..." She groaned as she sat up in the chair. She had no idea what to do. She couldn't leave the room unless someone called her or there was an emergency, she left her mini-laptop in the hotel and they had no practice targets in the room.

"Why can't something happ-"

Suddenly, windows of the hospital room broke and a burly man wearing black combat boots, camo pants black long sleeved T-shirt and black leather jacket with a set of silver dog tags around his neck entered through them. Lucas awoke to the loud sound, rubbing his eyes.

"Mmm...?" When he opened his eyes fully, he saw a man who he dreaded to see.

"Well, well... Lookie here. Sleeping in a fancy hospital room with a girl now. And in the Gold Arena too." Caspian smirked down at his son, who was shaking badly. Ryua didn't know who that guy was but the way Lucas was reacting gave her a hint that he was Lucas' father.

"W-Why are you here...?" Lucas managed to choke out, making Caspian smirk wider.

"You can talk back now, aye? Years ago you were just a b****, a coward one to be exact," Caspian said darkly, making Lucas tremble more. "Come on now. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. " Caspian reached out to Lucas but a short dagger was shot between them, creating a cut on Caspian. The man growled and glared at Ryua who threw the dagger, distracted from his son who escaped from the bed.

"You annoying brats!" Caspian charged for the two of them and Ryua narrowed her eyes. As she dodged Caspian's charge, she pushed Lucas out of the room.

"Huh?"

"Go down and call the security guards! Now!" And with that, she slammed the door shut, preventing Caspian from going out for a brief moment. Lucas just stared at the shut door and then ran, down the stairs to the first floor.

"You are a real annoying one..." Caspian growled as he summoned his knife into his hand. Ryua also summoned her katana, gripping it tight in her gloved hands.

"I get that a lot." She smirked and charged, swinging her katana. Caspian dodged without breaking a sweat and swung his knife too. She dodged just in time and landed a kick on his left leg. However, Caspian was a soldier and no way a kick from a 16-year old girl could do much damage. Smirking, he kicked her, sending her crashing to the bedpost. Ryua groaned loudly and got up. However, she didn't see a straight punch heading for her stomach. She was hit, and sent her straight on the bed, causing her to smash her head against the wall. Caspian didn't give her time to take a breather too. He jumped up on the bed and grabbed her throat against the wall, choking her.

"Agh..!" Ryua struggled against his grip but he didn't let go.

"You're a feisty one... Maybe I can bring you with that little f*** and torture you two. They don't care if their slave is a girl or a boy." Caspian chuckled evilly, sending shivers down Ryua's spine. She could see black dots in her vision, and they started to increase.

"Or I'll kill you just like this... I mean, Echidna woman wants all of you gone."

"E-Echid-" Ryua gasped between her short breath. She could only see small part of Caspian now. Her lungs were screaming for air but Caspian showed no sign of letting go.

Suddenly, the door slammed open to reveal Lucas and bunch of security guards. Caspian narrowed his eyes and was about to attack but the guards all pointed their guns at the man.

"We have the right to shoot you! Take your hands off of the girl and come here!" One of them shouted, clicking his gun. Caspian growled and let Ryua go, but didn't go straight to the guards. Instead, he jumped out the window that he had came through before. The guards proceeded to get him but he had already disappeared. The guards muttered some curse words before checking on Ryua. She was coughing and gasping for the longing air.

"You alright, miss?"

"Y-Yeah.. Ha.." After some more coughing, she finally calmed down and sighed. She hoped that no one out there got hurt.

* * *

**Was it long enough? I hope so...**


End file.
